The Bravest Coward
by NaruNarurin
Summary: Meski sinar mentari pertanda keselamatan lenyap, meski tanah tempatnya berpijak berguncang, ia tidak akan menyerah! Doakan, ya! Papa, Mama!


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:** AU

**Rated:** K+

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.**:The Bravest Coward:.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari itu birunya langit dijajah oleh sekumpulan awan hitam yang permukaannya mulai meluas ke segala penjuru mata angin. Guntur dan petir bersahut-sahutan. Kilat menampilkan sinar tajam yang mengerikan. Suara-suara angin berderu-deru tak kenal arah.

Para peramal cuaca mulai dipertanyakan keahliannya. Reporter dan kru TV mulai berdatangan ke daerah-daerah yang riskan bencana alam. Regu penyelamat di berbagai tempat mulai bersiaga. Para pemuka agama mengumandangkan lagu dan doa pada Yang Maha Kuasa agar seluruh umat manusia diselamatkan.

Para peneliti dari BMG menemukan bahwa penyebab munculnya awan hitam yang dianggap sebagai pertanda buruk oleh kitab-kitab suci turunan nenek moyang berasal dari atas gedung sekolah SMA Horimiya yang berada di kota Tokyo.

Penyebab mengapa awan hitam membumbung tinggi dan pekat yang menjadi tempat berkumpulnya petir dan guntur muncul dari tempat tersebut masih belum diketahui kebenarannya dan sampai sekarang masih terus diselidiki.

Demikian berita terkini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebenarnya, faktanya sederhana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di atas atap gedung sekolah yang didominasi warna putih yang mulai memudar itu, kini berkumpul aura-aura negatif, hawa-hawa derita dan (mungkin kalau kamu agak peka bisa melihat) hantu-hantu gentayangan. Mereka semua berkeliaran di sekitar seorang laki-laki yang hasrat kebencian, dendam, dan sejenisnya begitu kuat sehingga menarik mereka ke sekelilingnya.

Kesampingkan kalau cowok itu ganteng.

Namun ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk menikmati wajah tampannya. Komposisi sempurna dari hidung mancung dan bibir tipis itu kini tidak terlihat berkat aura gelap dan awan hitam yang menghalangi sinar matahari. Sorot mata tajam yang selalu menusuk hati perempuan itu kini makin terasah hingga bisa menancap jantung, paru-paru, ginjal, dan organ lain yang dapat menyebabkan kematian sekejap.

Di saat seperti ini, makhluk-makhluk yang masih pengen hidup pasti langsung tau diri dan segera kabur dari sana. Burung-burung langsung bermigrasi ke selatan meski belum musimnya. Para tumbuhan bersyukur tidak ada yang ditanam di atap. Mereka nggak bisa kabur, gitu loh. Kalaupun iya, mungkin mereka tiba-tiba akan mengeluarkan akarnya dari tanah dan menggunakannya untuk lari. Fenomena keajaiban alam yang langka, hampir mustahil.

Dan tetap saja ada orang bodoh yang masih mengajak bicara laki-laki itu.

"B-b-b-bagaimana? K-kalau kau tidak m-menuruti permintaanku, a-akan kusebarkan ini ke seluruh sekolah."

Uchiha Sasuke belum pernah semarah ini seumur hidupnya.

Memang ia dikenal memiliki tempramen buruk, mood jelek yang setia setiap saat, dan kerutan di alis yang selalu berada di tempat. Apalagi selalu ada si pirang idiot yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai sahabat baiknya mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi.

Tapi Uchiha Sasuke belum pernah diganggu sampai ia merasa benar-benar ingin melenyapkan orang. Mungkin kalau sekarang rasanya ia bisa mengeluarkan chidori, kirin, amaterasu, dan lain-lain, terlepas fakta kalau sekarang dia hanyalah murid SMA normal dan bukan ninja buronan psikopat yang matanya bisa terus berevolusi menjadi berbagai macam motif unik.

Ia ingin segera melingkarkan jari-jari panjangnya ke leher kurus yang kelihatannya gampang banget dipatahin itu. Mencengkramnya dan menekan jalur masuk oksigennya. Atau dia bisa mengangkat tubuh kecil itu dan melemparnya melewati pagar besi yang membatasi seluruh atap agar setidaknya gadis itu bisa merasakan pengalaman terbang dan akhirnya jatuh ke tanah dengan suara keras dan otak berceceran.

"J-jadi, apa jawabanmu?"

Gadis itu masih mencoba berdiri dengan kedua kakinya yang gemetaran, mencoba tampak angkuh namun gagal. Ia terus memundurkan tubuhnya sampai menempel pada pagar jaring besi, menjauh dari sosok yang mulai dicurigai sebagai titisan iblis neraka.

Atau jangan-jangan orang ini iblis yang asli?

Meski begitu, ia mencoba bertahan. Meski sinar mentari pertanda keselamatan lenyap, meski tanah tempatnya berpijak berguncang, ia tidak akan menyerah!

Hyuuga Hinata akan terus memperjuangkan hidupnya!

Doakan, ya! Papa, Mama!

"K-k-k-kau tidak mau foto ini tersebar di kalangan murid-murid 'kan?"

Tangannya bergetar memegang selembar foto layaknya kertas jimat yang bisa menyegel kekuatan gelap. Padahal, harusnya dia tahu kalau foto itu adalah sumber kemarahan Uchiha Sasuke yang sekarang ini darahnya lagi naik semua ke kepala.

Sebenarnya, foto apa sih yang dipegang Hinata?

Ooh, pantas saja Sasuke marah. Ternyata ada orang yang tak diinginkan telah menangkap moment-moment indahnya tanpa izin.

Denger, ya. Denger, ya.

Ternyata itu foto Sasuke yang lagi .an.

...

Kyaaa!

Sasuke ciuman! Apalagi matanya terpejam dan dia tersenyum manis! Tampangnya innocent bangett! Nggak ada kerutan alis. Bibirnya melengkung naik. Tindakan yang terkesan murni, polos dan penuh perasaan. Kyaaa!

Seorang Sasuke...

Seorang SASUKE!

Seorang Sasuke CI. !

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

...

...sama kucing.

"Darimana kau dapat foto itu?"

Hinata meringsut duduk. Dia semakin ketakutan saat Sasuke berjalan mendekatinya dengan perlahan, menambah efek dramatis. Tangannya masih direntangkan jauh-jauh untuk menunjukkan foto yang dikiranya bisa menyelamatkannya dari situasi ini. Atau setidaknya, membuat Sasuke berhenti di tempat.

"D-d-d-d-dari... Dari seminggu yang lalu..." jawabnya gemetaran. Tidak hanya suara dan bibirnya, otaknya pun gemetaran sehingga salah menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Kutanya sekali lagi. _Darimana_ kau dapat foto itu."

Kali ini Hinata pengen banget nangis, lari pulang, dan curhat sama Mr. Nyan-Nyan.

Perasaan, dengan foto ini di tangan dan situasi dimana dia sedang mengancam Uchiha Sasuke, harusnya dia yang ada di atas angin. Dengan tangan berkacak pinggang, tersenyum angkuh, lalu Sasuke menyembah-nyembah agar foto itu tidak dipublikasikan ke media massa.

Tapi dengan kondisi ia yang mepet di pinggiran dan Sasuke yang berdiri gagah dengan energi spiritual melimpah, sepertinya teori hukum alam yang kuat memangsa yang lemah memang benar.

Dan Hinata berdoa bahwa ungkapan 'tikus yang terdesak masih bisa menggigit' itu pun benar.

"Pa-pa-pakai... kamera ponsel..."

Atau lebih baik berdoa semoga di fic ini Sasuke jadi super OOC dan malah ngeluh: _Angle_-nya jelek! Aku tuh lebih keren kalo difoto miring 45 derajat ke kiri dari atas. Pake aplikasi apa, sih? Pencahayaannya kurang bagus, nih. Kamu kurang _skill_!

"Apa ada yang pernah melihatnya selain kau?"

Tukang cuci fotonya.

Tadinya Hinata mau jawab begitu, tapi demi alasan keselamatan, dia menggelengkan kepala.

Sasuke memejamkan mata sejenak untuk menahan diri agar ia tidak sampai berbuat sesuatu yang membuat namanya masuk koran bagian kriminalitas.

"Bakar foto itu."

Suatu kesalahan karena Hinata tidak segera kabur saat Sasuke memejamkan mata selama lima detik tadi.

"Kau juga pasti menyimpan datanya di ponsel dan komputermu 'kan?" Napasnya tercekik di tenggorokan. "Hapus semua datamu dan bakar semua foto yang kau cuci."

Mata hitam tajam Sasuke bertatapan lurus dengan mata putih Hinata yang kini berair.

"Kau masih mengerti bahasa manusia... 'kan?"

Tangan Hinata tidak lagi direntangkan untuk menjinjing foto terkutuk yang pasti laku dijual di pasar gelap tersebut. Ia mendekapnya erat. Gadis itu tidak percaya kalau objek foto yang ia ambil dengan orang yang menjulang di depannya bagaikan malaikat maut ini adalah orang yang sama. Dia bahkan bisa mendengar sambungan kalimat Sasuke dari tatapannya, mengatakan sesuatu seperti: _Atau kau mau kubuat mengerti dengan cara lain?_

"Mana jawabanmu." Putih pucat memandang hitam kelam dengan gemetaran. Oh, tidak! Samar-samar warna hitam memudar menjadi kemerahan. Apa nanti akan keluar tiga tomoe yang berputar-putar? "Huh?"

Hampir.

Hampir saja.

Hampir saja Hinata menurut dan menyerahkan foto itu sebagai persembahan untuk raja setan di depannya. Namun sekelebat bayangan rambut pirang yang tertimpa matahari senja berbayang di matanya dan ia menemukan kekuatan untuk mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Tidak bisa!" Volume suara Hinata menguat setengah kali dari biasanya. "Sa-sampai Sasuke setuju mengabulkan permintaanku, aku tidak akan menyerahkan foto ini."

Sasuke memandang dari atas penuh tatapan remeh. Saat terdesak, binatang lemah akan mulai menyalak lebih dulu. Bisa saja ia merebut foto itu dari gadis ini. Tapi siapa yang tahu ada berapa banyak foto cadangan yang disimpannya. Belum lagi dia bisa mencuci cetak sesuka hati kalau datanya masih ada.

Ide jahat terlintas di kepala Sasuke. Kalau dia bunuh gadis ini sekarang, tidak akan ada lagi yang tahu mengenai foto tersebut. Data di komputer maupun ponsel tidak akan dihiraukan lagi. Paling-paling hanya orang tuanya yang melihat. Dan mereka tidak mengenal Sasuke. Paling-paling fotonya hanya dianggap sebagai foto cowok yang pernah ditaksir oleh mendiang putri mereka.

Ide tadi terlintas menggoda sampai anak itu berkata, "Kalau kau berbuat macam-macam padaku (seperti berniat membunuh atau membuatku koma) sahabat penaku tidak akan tinggal diam. Aku sudah memintanya untuk menyebarkan foto itu di internet kalau tidak ada kabar dariku selama tiga hari."

Hinata menampilkan senyum kemenangan. Lihat 'kan, lihat! Dia ini pintar! Tidak mungkin dia menghadapi mara bahaya kalau tidak ada jaminan akan pulang dengan selamat.

"Itu artinya ada orang lain yang tahu keberadaan foto itu selain kau, 'kan..." Hinata berusaha melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang sudah mencekik lehernya dengan ekspresi horor.

Oke, mungkin dia tidak sepintar yang dia kira.

"Te-tenang dulu." Hinata hampir tidak bisa bersuara. "Sahabat... penaku itu... t-tinggal di Inggris. D-dia... tidak tahu... tentangmu." Insert suara batuk. "L-lagipula, dia.. laki-laki normal. Dia tidak akan... menggunakan fotomu u-untuk berfantasi... yang macam-macam."

"Bagaimana bisa aku percaya padamu..."

"Ku-kumohon, percayalah!" Kali ini air matanya benar-benar keluar. "Kami sudah bertukar email selama lebih dari lima tahun. Aku bahkan mempercayakan rahasiaku yang paling memalukan padanya. Dia juga sering menceritakan rahasianya padaku. Percayalah padaku!"

Sasuke melepaskan cekikannya. Hinata langsung memegangi leher, batuk-batuk, dan menarik oksigen banyak-banyak. Dia bersumpah tadi sempat melihat mendiang neneknya melambai dari sebrang sungai sana.

"Cepat katakan." Sasuke melarikan tangannya untuk menyisir rambut biru gelapnya, frustasi. "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku."

Dia meringis kesal melihat mata Hinata yang langsung berbinar-binar saat mendengarnya. "A-apa benar?" tanyanya penuh harap. "Apa benar Sasuke akan mengabulkan permintaanku?"

Matanya bercahaya. Tangan dilipat di dada. Memandang Sasuke sekaligus menguji kesabarannya.

"Cepat katakan sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Sasuke makin kesal melihat wajah Hinata yang tersenyum sumringah.

"Kalau begitu, jadilah pacarku."

...

...

...

...

Adegan selanjutnya adalah Hinata yang berusaha mati-matian menahan Sasuke agar tidak pergi dari sana dengan memeluk kakinya.

"Jangan bercanda, ya!" Kali ini urat-urat Sasuke menyembul keluar. "Daripada pacaran denganmu, lebih baik kau sebar saja foto itu ke seluruh dunia! Aku tidak peduli!"

"Tu-tunggu sebentar, Sasuke. A-aku tidak memintamu berpacaran denganku karena aku menyukaimu. A-a-a-aku... aku punya alasan pribadi!"

Sasuke berhenti, ngos-ngosan.

Hinata masih meluk kaki Sasuke, ngos-ngosan.

"Benar kau tidak menyukaiku?" Hinata mendongak melihat Sasuke. "Apa benar kau tidak seperti perempuan lain yang menyukaiku?"

Aneh. Rasanya kaki Sasuke gemetar.

"Kau tidak akan menguntitku kemana-mana 'kan? Memberiku makanan yang dicampur obat perangsang. Mencuri seragamku saat pelajaran olahraga. Mengirimiku rambut dan kukumu, atau foto pernikahan kita berdua yang diedit. Menjebakku ke ruangan gelap dan dikunci agar kita berduaan semalaman."

Tiba-tiba, Hinata merasa kasihan pada Sasuke.

"A-a-a-aku ti-tidak akan melakukan h-hal seperti itu." Hinata mengangkat tangannya, bersumpah. Sasuke masih curiga. Hinata mengeraskan ekspresinya, berharap keyakinannya tersampaikan. Sasuke mengendurkan bahunya, menyerah.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau memintaku jadi pacarmu?"

Tiba-tiba saja wajah gadis itu merona merah dengan cepat.

"I-i-i-itu..."

Ia memutar-mutar jarinya.

"Sebenarnya aku..."

Kepalanya ditundukkan. Wajahnya dipalingkan ke arah lain.

"Aku.."

Kepalanya makin merunduk.

Sasuke bersumpah, kalau lima detik lagi cewek ini tetap begitu terus, dia bakal pergi tanpa pikir panjang.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menarik perhatian Naruto."

...

...

...

...

Adegan selanjutnya...

"Kyaaa! Sasuke! Turunkan aku! Aku masih mau hidup! Tolong jangan lempar aku ke bawaahhh!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N- **Bingung, mendingan jadi oneshot atau cerita bersambung...

Meski lebih cepat, Selamat Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakan.


End file.
